


何人斯

by delaymaru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 究竟那是什么人？一切变迁皆从手指开始。伐木丁丁，想起你的那些姿势，一个风暴便灌满了楼阁疾风紧张而突兀不在北边也不在南边我们的甬道冷得酸心刺骨





	何人斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/gifts).



为何你不来找我，只是溜向  
悬满干鱼的木梁下，我们曾经  
一同结网，你钟爱过跟水波说话的我 

他站在电梯里。在电梯里也能看见他自己：但并非裹在粉色衬衫里，这也算得上难得。金属表面平滑地鉴出他衣冠，发丝散在眼前，但也不是称不上官仔骨骨——但他很快垂下眼，再抬头时两扇门已向他打开。先前抬起的手垂下去，这时吴亦凡才想起不久前这只手也端起过什么他期待的东西：一尊奖杯、一束捧花、或者……他收拢手指，指肚擦着指肚。走廊不算长，但沿途灯光的昏暗足够他想起些别的事。

他向前走，有一刹差点发觉不了自己脚步声。几个小时前他也这样向前走过，直到被边伯贤搭住肩膀——吴亦凡想到这里，难免无声问自己：真的是几个小时吗？他手指攥紧，当中有一大把令这一尺度显得过长或过短的理由。

吴亦凡登台领奖，自然有人要在他后面领另一尊奖杯。对此他当然不能笑得太尴尬，何况那东西握在手里了才知道有多沉，倒好像这一刻他唯有如芒在背，才对得起手中分量。吴亦凡想到这里便俯身向前，因为觉得好像同观众席上一张脸四目相对，便抿了抿嘴。有任何问题吗？他想，反正一开口讲话时他就将双眼别开了。

但到了休息室里，他便无再转开眼的机会。边伯贤望着他，固然不能说这一眼便让吴亦凡恍如隔世——但愣上半秒钟也不算太糟糕的反应。吴亦凡冲他笑笑，这表情当然盖得住许多陡然浮现险些让自己心惊的问题。边伯贤也笑，笑完了问吴亦凡：……哥晚上住哪边？

……这一问抛得比他张口一瞬还慢半拍。

 

他的手从衣摆下探进去。不会有人次次穿着不合身的衣服上台——何况这次也许太合身了些，对方的身体轮廓一早便在他眼里漂亮得清晰起来。手掌于是贴得离皮肉更紧，热意很快腾起来，但还不是它最会烧灼人的时候。边伯贤靠在墙上，试图挺起身子，一下又一下啄他的嘴角；他是这样做了，手也紧紧抵在吴亦凡胸膛上，那样子却更像他被吴亦凡逼得进退不得一样。

边伯贤抬起脚，勾着吴亦凡腰侧，这一下倒让吴亦凡有些意外，让他难免想起一些之前的事：其实也只能回溯至他推门进房为止。他刚脱下外套，边伯贤就凑过来，踮着脚，简直像是他要把吴亦凡按在墙上一样。结果当然完全相反。他在这时闭上眼，也许仅是下意识地。但吴亦凡压着他一边想：怎么会连妆都没有卸的？他后来才想到：忘了先问一句的是——那是什么时候画在边伯贤脸上的？

倒也没什么机会问。

起先是边伯贤让他措手不及，然而形势可以相当轻易地逆转。吴亦凡替对方抽出皮带，忘了自己的还在腰间。分身被握住时边伯贤抖了一下，是他相当熟悉的反应。于是吴亦凡更紧地欺近他，虎牙碰着他颈间皮肤，犹豫片刻便向上游去，含住边伯贤耳垂。

他套弄着那里，从头部到囊袋，不可谓是不娴熟的照顾。边伯贤就在他耳边轻轻地喘。声音不大，但足够吴亦凡听出他当下感觉：受用和坦坦荡荡的慌乱打并一处，不得不勾出颤在边伯贤腰间的麻痒和酥软。他抓着吴亦凡后背，仍止不住地要向下滑下去。察觉这点对吴亦凡而言不费吹灰之力。“这么快？”他拿指肚来回地蹭着边伯贤顶端。对方几乎是在那瞬间就难以自抑地抖起来，勾着他的腿像是试着将他夹得更紧。“Kris哥……”他这样叫他。

那样子像是在求饶，确实也取得成效。吴亦凡放慢速度，亲亲他泛出薄汗的前额。边伯贤像是从情欲里回过一点神，又像被延缓的快感逼得更凶。他望吴亦凡，视线又好像垂着，暗红眼影泛着很微弱的光泽，其下眼神露一点茫然，反而显得更不真实。

拦腰抱起边伯贤像以前一样容易，他被放在床上，这时裤子已褪到脚踝，骨肉匀停四个字固然俗套，用来形容他的双腿也并非不贴切。他又对着吴亦凡张嘴，这一回笑了笑，大概还是要喊他Kris哥。吴亦凡压在他身上，唇也压着唇，他声音便在一来一回间被吞成模糊的一声呜咽。吴亦凡撑起身子，对他比了个嘘的手势，手指在他唇上一碰，又迅速沿着肋骨向下，一直到边伯贤胯下：被照顾过的地方高高翘着，有前液渗出来，顺着柱身留下亮晶晶的一线。指腹游上去时，边伯贤又明显地抖了抖，更像整个人都要埋进吴亦凡怀里——握在他柱身的手随即停了停，便向他股间游去。

扩张已经做过，甚至吞进两根手指也不算太费力：吴亦凡手指弯起，抵着边伯贤那儿的软肉，尚不急于送进送出。已经准备好了……他瞥过去，撞见边伯贤蹙起眉头时，心里的喟叹又忍不住轻轻添一个问号。边伯贤在等他，他当然知道，也许是从后台撞见开始；但对方甚至没让他等——哪怕他怀疑自己可能是在等着什么。

他拍拍对方的屁股，不重。边伯贤嗯了一声，声音听起来湿润非常；双腿分开一些，但依然微微发抖。吴亦凡又拍了拍他的脸，提出前所未有的要求：用嘴好不好？不是……用嘴帮我戴上那个就可以。

他看着边伯贤伸手去捞床头的小小铝封，下一秒手指就按进边伯贤汗湿的红发里。

 

谁使眼睛昏花  
一片雪花转成两片雪花  
鲜鱼开了膛，血腥淋漓；你进门  
为何不来问寒问暖  
冷冰冰地溜动，门外的山丘缄默

 

对方很小心地对待着这桩并不容易的任务，吴亦凡数秒前还怀疑自己会否提了个不甚合理的要求，但边伯贤的呼吸靠近他，他便索性忘了合不合理这回事。

真要计较起来，他怎么还能跟边伯贤滚在一齐？

 

手指从边伯贤的头发里抽出来，顺着后颈到脊骨轻轻地划动。他试了几次都没有成功，是否因为彼此均已对整件事生疏不少？来不及细想，边伯贤又开始抬头望他，咬着安全套的一角，说不清在那更上方的是湿还是亮的眼神。或者兼而有之，或者两不相类。他皮肤白，颊上泛的红同他在强光下吃的妆一样明显。这时吴亦凡反而没想好：自己到底该说“算了”还是该说“没事”——他摇了摇头，侧头看了看空调指示灯，温度显示为二十四摄氏度，他想看的时间刻度不予显示。

最后还是得他自己动手。套子戴上去他才想起自己早就硬得发疼。边伯贤被他捞过来，腿被拉开，又在他背后绕紧。这一回轮到吴亦凡主动亲了亲他的嘴角，扶着他的腰让自己陷进去。后背也被对方的指甲抓得有些疼，于是他自己仰起头，小声嘶了一声，心道还好至少半月内他没有要裸露后背的行程；那紧紧掐着他的力气却无半点退缩之意，正如他在边伯贤体内一杵到底毫无犹豫一样。

“疼不疼？”他又去找边伯贤耳垂。手指带着垂到他颈侧的头发打转。漂过又染过的头发，玩起来有种奇妙的无机感。边伯贤的嘴唇贴着他锁骨颤一颤，没有出声。也对，吴亦凡默默想，现在再问疼不疼有什么用？

他托着边伯贤的臀肉，将对方抬高一点。重力反而让他进得更深，被绞紧的感觉有一刹让吴亦凡头皮发麻。动起来的时候边伯贤又在喊他，急促地反复喊他Kris哥。Kris……Kris哥。二者缺一不可，更不是别的什么。

分身抵着软而热的内壁，几乎是被乖顺地一阵阵吮吸着。进出的幅度不算太大，仅这样也足够边伯贤难耐地蜷起脚趾，攀着吴亦凡的手臂像是随时都有软下去的可能，又在被摩擦到敏感点时下意识地绷紧。

吴亦凡突然想，他刚刚在喊自己Kris哥时，大概也有别的什么话想说；或者至少在那之前，边伯贤本该有话、一两句或更多——要对他说。他无端地思及此，是因为他发现这时边伯贤已不再这样喊他。边伯贤被他插着，呻吟和喘息压得低，又被撞得碎，因此听起来更像啜泣。

那真的是啜泣吗？吴亦凡压着边伯贤的腰，将自己抽出一半又整根没入。身下的人叫了一声，大概是没料到他会一下进到这么深的地步。他顺势地咬他颈侧，也只想一想，又只是嘴唇在边伯贤颈边一摩便过。他如此顺从，这顺从甚至近于坦荡，偏偏因他蹙眉闭眼浸于一阵阵的颤栗中的反应，倒让吴亦凡猛然想起情怯这两个字。

为此他不再说话，不再用嘴唇逗弄边伯贤的眉头嘴唇或锁骨，不过是揽着他的腰，又分一只手去套弄对方再次高高翘起的分身。除此之外他也想不到别的什么，拜托，别让他在这时候还要勉强地想起什么。

被吴亦凡抱到腿上的时候，边伯贤又急促地抬起头喘了一声。吴亦凡让他坐在自己上面，如此进出抽插的频率便低了很多，而入口被反复磨蹭、分身抵在内壁一下下顶送、来回地碾过敏感点的感觉却更鲜明。吴亦凡抱着他，玩着他颤抖的囊袋，一路从阳筋揉到顶端，偶尔牵起一线半透明的前液——边伯贤却突然来抓他手腕，力气不大，但足够令吴亦凡猝不及防一般，任由边伯贤将他手指举在自己颊边：舌尖在他指端轻轻一滑。

他又靠在吴亦凡胸口上上，喘了口气，回过头：

“尝起来好差。”

他凑近吴亦凡，后者这才想：啊，原来又是接吻。吴亦凡迎上边伯贤的双唇，他当然未刻意分辨那东西的味道，不过是在双唇相接处意外地尝到一点盐味。像幻觉，而正因此他将边伯贤揽得更紧，身下进出的幅度更小，速度却更快。他摩擦出边伯贤模糊的呜咽呻吟，又逐一将其吻去咽下，不可谓不柔情款款。

“伯贤做得好……”

唇移上去，贴着他的耳廓慢慢滑动。他劝说他，一半是鼓励，总不过是为让对方双腿分得更开、吞下他更多——其实已进得很深，但柔软泥泞的内里却仍不知餍足般死死缠着他，教他甚至迷惑于谁才是更贪婪的那个。

这年他在后台见到边伯贤。边伯贤冲吴亦凡笑，这一笑来得比吴亦凡晚，看起来却比吴亦凡的笑自然许多，或者因太过自然，反令人生疑这其中会否有任何属于圆滑或技艺纯熟的部分。但纯熟并非坏事，它证明某些事仍然驻扎下来，成为习惯。边伯贤靠着梳妆台问他晚上有无安排，镜子就在他手边，一边侧脸映进去。吴亦凡给了答复，张口的时候别开眼，视线恰好落在镜中边伯贤半边尚未完全闭紧的唇线上。

这个人向他发出邀约，那样子当然同多年前大有不同。奇怪的并非这种陌生感，吴亦凡当然做好了它会存在、且一直存在的准备；这准备也来得很快，几乎就在他在台上隐约望见对方时产生；奇怪的是陌生感并未阻止吴亦凡接受邀约。那时他答应得很快，简直如同盲目；盲目的背后可能同笃信什么有关；但也有可能，曝露出来的那面只是轻率与坦荡荡。

边伯贤忽然急促地喘起来，面上——尤其是眼尾——迅速攀上肉眼可见的潮红，狼狈之余带着分明的黏稠感。吴亦凡掐住他一颤一颤的腰，更加用力地撞着他的深处，直到边伯贤全身绷得僵硬，又好像只能挂在他身上：吴亦凡将他转过来，压在床上，性器在他体内转动，擦过每一寸敏感的肉壁，将激烈的呻吟搅得更碎。太快了，边伯贤在他耳朵边上呜咽，这也太……他的手悬在吴亦凡脖子上，要抚慰前端只能靠身体的摩擦；分身顶在吴亦凡小腹上，一上一下地滑动，很快便同身下响亮的拍击声一道磨出他眼角泪意。

 

为何只有你说话的声音  
不见你遗留的晚餐皮果

 

呜……

如今那声音听起来已近乎哀求，吴亦凡仍一言不发。边伯贤抓他的肩、他的背部，十指收紧了又骤然松开，好似刚才握住的只是幻想一寸。才怪，吴亦凡想，他亦不自觉地将边伯贤迫得更紧。他这时才察觉到床上的顺从和床下的坦率间那他本可明察的差异。有一刹那他眩惑，后知后觉这眩惑曾多么美丽。

他圈定边伯贤。后者在他手中射出来。小腹颤栗、呼吸颤栗、神经颤栗。边伯贤睁大双眼，那时吴亦凡终于窥见一点久违的、漂亮的茫然，在他眼中。唇与舌近于温情地交缠，理应在此添一笔休息的时间，然而没有。

吴亦凡的舌尖探开他在高潮时下意识咬起的齿列，又向内勾出更多酷似委屈的呻吟；他性器还插在边伯贤体内，这大概是那些呻吟的来由；然而潮热的内壁仍忠诚地收缩，将他的快感裹向更深处。

于是他放开边伯贤的唇，却又不忘在他唇上一咬；这不会太痛、几乎不会痛，痕迹不会留得太深太久。倒好像真因如此，他才更有必要又一次将边伯贤翻过身，罔顾他此刻抖个不停的小腿和腰身，更激烈地从后面进入他。

哥……边伯贤的腰被他扶着，头却埋在枕头里；和现在被撞出来的声音相比，先前的呻吟大约只是欢爱之余的撒娇。他相信那是求饶：哥、Kris哥、Kris哥、太快了、不行、等一下……要怎么等呢？他甚至无意识地在向前蹭，像要逃开一样，然而甚至不消吴亦凡捉紧他，刚发泄过一次的性器同床褥摩擦时的酸麻感，足以拖着边伯贤塌下腰，又被吴亦凡牢牢困住。

他也试过放慢速度；那里已被撑得红肿，于是也退出来一点，在入口附近慢慢地碾。这样做的结果却是边伯贤回头来看他，眼圈发红，像另一重舞台妆容。吴亦凡听见自己沉重的呼吸，他将边伯贤的手拉过来在身后扣住，将他拉成并不标准的跪姿。他望见他淌出泪水，于是真的有红色轮廓晕开；他望见他伸长了又向后仰的脖颈，喉结颤动，料想肋骨下的心脏不外如此。

几乎是哄他：别哭，忘了吗？这样会很舒服的。吴亦凡自己也许忘得掉“忘”这个词令自己一阵悚然的时刻，只当自己这一句着实奏效：边伯贤又一次顺从地靠在他身上。进得好深：吴亦凡一只手压着他的手，按在小腹上，恍惚里以为能按到它在其下勃出的轮廓；另一只手则在背后牵着另一只手，将手指送入口中。舔弄吸吮，啧啧有声，交合一样的缠绵。汗从边伯贤鼻尖甩下来，烫着虎口。

房间很大，床也不小。但他们如今贴得太紧，汗连着汗连着融在一起的炽热鼻息，犹如连接着为数不少的狭窄且美妙的蠢蠢欲动：休息室、隔间、沙发——或者只是某一隅的灯下，极暗处的光描出两具交缠身躯，去他妈的摩西开海。浪尖攫住足尖，将他们拽到晦涩的潮涌之下，俄顷又将他们高高抛起。后来他们中的一人只身在沙上醒来。

 

空空的外衣留着灰垢  
不见你的脸，香烟袅袅上升——  
你没有脸对人，对我？

 

他醒来；而又一次濒临高潮的体验几乎又让边伯贤喘不过气。吴亦凡摘了套子，夹在边伯贤腿间，茎头擦着茎头囊袋碰着囊袋，一进一出的摩擦里，交叠处轻易地变得一塌糊涂。

吴亦凡条件反射一样明白：空虚感很快就会浮现，就在这之后的几十秒内。他将手指插入边伯贤无力放开的掌中，试图握紧他，但在对方回握之前，他先将手收回。

吴亦凡撑起身子，影子俯在边伯贤身上，但遮没不了什么。泪痕、齿痕、汗湿的痕迹以及花掉的眼妆都是如此。他从床头抓来湿巾，从边伯贤的眼周蹭过。再来一次，吴亦凡是这样想的。再来一次，他擦过那里，边伯贤闭起眼，这次已被润开的暗红又沿着手指的方向斜出一点，像某种暧昧的霞色——霞色随即晕开得更厉害。头一回他快要抚心自问：那时也是这样的颜色吗？传闻惨烈、自然也有不甚惨烈的，吴亦凡试图想一些起来，包括那时眼前的这双眼究竟是什么样子。并非追悔，然而……

湿巾又一次从边伯贤眼下拭过。然后是再一次。又一次。深处的潮水掠过沙滩，才明白它原来无色透明，唯有其咸涩繁衍，如一尾幽灵。他忽然慌乱起来，这同当年前途未卜的境遇大为不同：分明是前尘得到善终、前路又伸向绝妙开局；而空虚感只能更强烈。吴亦凡面无表情，手起巾落，铁石心肠一览无遗。这时边伯贤抓住吴亦凡手腕，它沾饱色彩，狼狈地悬在半空。有一簇红泛到他眉尾，随着微蹙的一瞬像要烧起。

边伯贤松开手，眼睁开。吴亦凡盯着他，也盯当间自己，视线几经屈折，回音空空。

Kris？他撑起身子来喊他。

这称呼总没有错，恰如其分，不会有冒领之嫌。克里斯吴，当时社交媒体上是否有人这样气势汹汹点他的名？或者要么是大名，或者干脆隐去。外号、暗号、知名不具（这本属于老友的默契）。但领奖台上他被这样称呼，于是有了这时的一切。克里斯吴试图抽回手腕，孰料却被握得更紧。他被拉向边伯贤的唇时，胸腔里如腾起一阵鹅毛雪。

他吻住他，只这么一小会儿。于是这回轮到他可以闭起眼皮。

 

二月开白花，你逃也逃不脱，你在哪儿休息  
哪儿就被我守望着。你若告诉我  
你的双臂怎样垂落，我就会告诉你  
你将怎样再一次招手；你若告诉我  
你看见什么东西正在消逝  
我就会告诉你，你是哪一个


End file.
